Coach's Office
by cyke93
Summary: Companion piece to Principal’s Office, Nathan and Haley enjoy some pre-school fun.


Coach's Office

Summary: Companion piece to Principal's Office, Nathan and Haley enjoy some pre-school fun.

Thank you so much for the reviews for Principal's Office. I decided to write a companion piece to that story, so I would suggest you go under my profile and read that first. So I hear Brian Austin Green will not be in OTH, thank God! As a guest, I think he would've been fine but as a major character, I think he would take the spotlight off the other characters, especially the core 3. If they wanted someone to play Nathan's agent, why not get an old character back, I could totally see Jake or Cooper taking that role. With the big lost of Lucas and Peyton, they should try to ground the show by some old faces. I also updated my two other stories recently, Behind the Scenes and Stillness, so I hope you check that out.

Anyways, that's my ran, enjoy and please review!

. . . .

"Someone's eager." Haley teased as Nathan stumbled with the key. Finally finding the right one, the door unlocked and Nathan immediately sighed a breath of relief.

"I'll show you eager!" Nathan growled as he shoved Haley inside, slamming the door behind him and slamming Haley against said door. The Coach Scott plaque on the other side of the door nearly fell to the ground. He kissed her hard and fast, pressing up to her as hard as he could.

Haley managed to push him off and laughed it off, amused by his antics. Truth be told, she was happy that after all this time, they were still the blissfully happy, horny couple they've always been.

This time, she looked around the room, it hadn't changed much since Coach Whitey Durham occupied this space. The major difference of course was the change in Trophies and the pictures on the walls and on the desk.

"This school has changed so much but being back here.. it's like stepping back in time."

"Tell me about it." Nathan stated as he came up behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her. Haley instantly gasped as she felt him poking her through his sweatpants. She really did love this man.

She got out from his embrace and studied the pictures on the desk. There was one picture of their group when they were seniors and crashed Honey Groove's senior prom. A smile was planted on her face when she saw the 70's get up they all wore that night. Next was a picture of Nathan, her and Lucas on the River Court from years ago. Haley sat on Nathan's lap, with his arm firmly wrapped around her and Lucas sitting next to them. The next picture warmed her heart as, it was a picture of Nathan and Lucas teaching a then 4 year old James Lucas Scott how to play basketball.

"You know how many times Whitey yelled at my at this very spot." Nathan smirked.

"I could only imagine that it was a lot." Haley teased.

"Yeah.. I'd always tried to drown him out.. nod my head and think of something else."

"That wasn't very nice of you."

"I had this one particular thought.. fantasy.. that always got me through one of his yellings."

"Yeah?" Haley asked, although she had an idea of what it was already.

Nathan came up to her and she took a step back and leaned against the desk.

"Making you scream my name on top this desk." Nathan gave her a dirty grin and his eyes went dark. She knew what that meant.

"We can't do that here." She warned.

"Why not?" Nathan laughed as he pressed his groin further into her. He was so hard right now, he just wanted to rip that blouse and skirt of Haley and do her silly right here and now.

"Cuz we're on school grounds for starters!"

"So.. it's still early.. no one's here yet."

"Nathan." Haley scolded. "I'm the principal, you're the Athletic Director, we have to set an example for the kids."

"Abstinence before marriage.. I think that's a pretty good lesson.. wait until you get married before having kids.. I don't see anything wrong with this." Nathan reasoned as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

"Yeah!" Haley huffed. "All before high school graduation, Nathan.. come on.."

"Oh believe me, we both will." He wiggled his eyes. She shook her head, she completely walked straight into that.

"Nathan, stop!" She said once more as he planted his lips on hers.

"You know the more you fight it, the longer we're going to be here and by then this school will be packed." Nathan replied as he kissed down her neck.

"Stop!" She moaned as he sucked on her soft spot. She squeezed her legs together in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Save us both some time Hales and loose the skirt." Nathan whispered into her ear, tossing her blouse aside.

"Nathan, stop this right now! I'm your boss, I order you stop."

"Well, I quit." Nathan said nonchalantly as he threw away his own shirt.

"What? Nathan, you can't just quit."

"Why not?" He shrugged. "It would give me more time to spend time with my family.. and especially, my hot sexy wife." He unhooked her bra and started massaging her breasts.

"Nathan.." She said breathlessly. She was already lost under his spell. She doesn't even know why she puts up a fight, Nathan has the uncanny ability to tear down any walls she put up.

"I'm right here baby." He kissed her on the lips.

"Did I mention how much I hate you?" Haley cupped his face and Nathan laughed.

"I love you too." He hoisted her up on the large wooden desk and quickly dropped her skirt. A second later, he was already on his knees, lapping up her juices.

"Nathan!" She tried to moan softly as his lips entered her folds. She felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She held firm to the back of Nathan's head while his tongue was doing wonders and she held one hand over her mouth to muffle out her screams. She was so close now, he felt it and he only dove in harder. Finding her release, she trusted her hips towards Nathan's mouth as moaned as softly as she could.

Nathan stood up a second later, an eat shitting grin on his face. He wiped his mouth with his hands and then pulled down the his sweatpants and boxers.

"My turn." He grinned as he took her hand. The sight of him always made her breathless and this time she couldn't hold back her want for him. Her hands landed to his broad chest and down his sculpted abs. She pushed him down onto the desk chair and also got on her knees and took in as much of him as she could.

Next to doing Haley on the desk, having her blow him on the Coach's chair was something he always wanted to happen.

"Oh yeah, Hales." Nathan threw his head back and kept both of his hands firm on the seat's armrest. One of her hands roamed his tights abs while the other held the base of his hard erection as she took in the tip.

"Oh Hales, that feels so good." Nathan squirmed as he could feel himself also going. He gripped the back of her head, guiding her mouth to him as he threw his hips forward. She took more of him in her mouth, something that always made Nathan loose it and a few moments later, he was spilling himself into her.

Now it was her turn to stand up with a naughty grin on her face. She took one of her fingers and traced it over her lips before bringing it into her mouth to taste. Nathan's eyes narrowed and he let out a small growl. Haley looked down, not surprised to see that he was fully ready to go again. Nathan always had the best rebound time.

Nathan got up right away and quickly set her against the desk, not caring for the items that fell. He grabbed her thighs and spread them wide. She was flat on her back now, with her legs stretched out in front of him.

"Nathan!" She moaned again as he positioned himself at her entrance and in one fell swoop, came barreling in.

"AHH!" She gasped and Nathan quickly bent over and kissed her hard. His wife was always such a screamer and he knew he was the reason for it. He kept his lips firm against hers so she could cry out into him. He picked up the pace, with one hand on her shoulder, while the other one lifted one of her legs.

Nathan could do this all day but given their time constraints, he knew he had to do this fast. Putting one of his legs up the desk, he pounded into her from a whole other angle, one that had her writhing in pure pleasure.

He was slamming as hard as he could into her now, no doubt they would be both be bruised afterwards but he didn't care. It was all about getting rid of the edge and soon.

"Haley!" Nathan grunted as he kissed her back. "Come on, baby.. let go for me."

"Nathan! AHH!" She cried out as her body shook and her muscles clenched around his erection. That was Nathan's undoing as his own climax took over. Sweat poured from their bodies and the two of them stayed together like that for a moment, while they caught their breaths.

"Crap!" Haley called out as she pushed Nathan off her. Not wasting anytime, they both got up and scurried to put their clothes back.

Nathan looked around, crap this place was a mess. Haley gave him a pointed, _see I told you so look_. Nathan rolled his eyes as the two tried to organize the room back to how it was before they entered. They scurried to finish when they heard voices approaching and the door knob jiggling.

"I can listen to music, surf the web, email chat.. it's the coolest thing, you have to tell mom to get it for me."

"You're in high school.. not some big Wall Street firm, why on Earth would I tell mom to get you a smart phone?"

"Because you're the bestest brother in the whole wide world."

"Nice try kiddo." He laughed as the door flew open.

Nathan quickly turned around, "Sorry Lily, I'm afraid I take that spot, right Luke?" Nathan joked.

"Nathan, Haley?" Lucas questioned.

"Oh good, you guys are here.. tell Lucas here that it's the 21st century and I need a new phone."

"Sorry Lily, no can do.. and don't you have to get to class?" Haley spoke up.

"Fine, fine.. you know Jamie has a real nice phone." Lily gave Lucas a knowing look and then walked out of the room.

"I also have to get going.. bye Luke." Haley walked out quickly and Nathan shot her a _traitor_ look.

"What were you guys doing here?" Lucas eyed his brother suspiciously as he sat down behind his desk.

"I wanted to make sure you got the plays for next practice."

"Relax, Nate.. the team is fine.. I can handle it."

"Like hell, don't let the name on the door fool you, you might be considered to be the head coach but I'm still your boss.."

Lucas rolled his eyes, ever since Nathan got promoted to Athletic Director and Lucas took charge of the Ravens, Nathan still found time to remind Lucas that he was still in fact the lead coach of the team.

"You got the plays or what?" Nathan asked once more.

"Yeah.. yeah they're here somewhere.." Lucas shuffled through his desk but paused. Something felt off. He didn't leave his desk like this when he left yesterday. Then he saw the broken picture frame of him and Lily when she was a baby.

"You guys are sick!" Lucas yelled as he threw some papers towards Nathan. Nathan quickly dodged it and ran out of the room, Lucas yelling various expletives his way as he left.

He made his way into the hallway and caught up with Haley. A little out of breath, he saddled up next to her. She turned and saw the flushed look on his face. "Crap, he knows? Is he pissed?" She asked quickly.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He giggled.

"Shut up, this isn't funny." She elbowed him.

"But it was so worth it." He whispered into her ear and groped her ass.

Haley turned red and blushed. "Maybe you're right."

The End.


End file.
